Are They Even Looking?
by rulerxion
Summary: follows the GGs after Yoyo got kidnapped by the Golden Rhinos and what they did to get him back. slash and swearing, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was worse getting caught like that, not the Yoyo would admit how it happened to anyone, but kidnapped sounded better. It sounded like he didn't go out late and try to screw with the new 'cops' that were after them and he defiantly wasn't knocked on his ass like a punk. That just didn't happen.

"Yeah," Yoyo mused. "Kidnapped sounds way better."

He had listened to the news blast on his pocket radio, all the GGs had one to listen to JSR when they were on the streets. He heard about his 'abduction' and nearly cried, partially from relief that he didn't sound like a punk. He almost broke the radio in frustration not a week later when he heard about the other Yoyo, running around with the Noise Tanks of all people. He screamed at the fake's betrayal.

"It's not me!" he shouted. "I'm not a traitor!"

But he felt like he was. As the youngest member of the GGs Yoyo never thought about the stupid decisions he made of how he usually had at least one of the other GGs to back him up. Now his reckless cockiness almost ruined the GGs. He wished Beat was here to beat some sense into him or yell at him or something, anything. Beat was good at that. Or maybe it was because Yoyo had the biggest crush on the older skater and wanted Beat to think he was cool, or at least not a punk who needed to be bailed out all the time.

It wasn't long after fake Yoyo was revealed to be a Noise Tank in disguise that Yoyo's batteries died. He was officially alone with no way of knowing if his friends were even still looking for him, though why would they after all that had happened. He doubted he was worth it.

Yoyo remembered getting pissed. How dare they abandon him like this? Was he really worth so little to the GGs? He threw the radio out of his cage, watched it sail over the edge and, after a moment, heard it shatter when it hit the ground. Fuck.

He slept a lot after that, there was nothing else to do and the Golden Rhinos barely feed him half the time so it kept his mind off of his hunger. He had reached the point were he no longer cared if his friends came and rescued him or if he died. He just wanted it to happen soon. Though his delirious mind had no idea how soon that was.

Curling into a tight ball on the floor of his cage Yoyo stared at his sock clad feet, for the first time truly not missing the feel of his skates. He pulled his hood over his head and closed his eyes behind his shades, welcoming the darkness with the hope that this would be the last time


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Shit was the first word to come to mind when Beat saw the mask fall from the Noise Tank's face. He spoke it after he won the game of tagger's tag and the worthless robots all exploded. He slammed his fist to the chain fence in Sky Dinosaurian Square, a loud "shit" punctuating each blow, startling the pedestrians. He spun when he felt a hand on his shoulder, ready to punch someone out.

Corn grabbed his wrist before he could land the blow, twisting his arm behind his back.

"Come on man," he hissed at Beat. "Chill the fuck out."

Beat glared. "Why should I?" Beat had been hoping that Yoyo had been the traitor, he was brainwashed or something, so Beat could punch him in the face and get him back to normal or at least demand an explanation. This imposter set up just proved that he was a victim and highlighted Beat's failure in protecting the little dude.

Gum stepped up. "It's not your fault he got taken."

"Yeah," Corn agreed, crossing his arms with a glare. "Little bastard deserved it. Going after the Rhinos like that what was he expecting?"

In the next second Corn was on the ground, clutching his nose as blood oozed from between his fingers.

"Don't call him a bastard," Beat growled, standing over Corn's prone form.

Gum pulled Beat away and helped Corn up. "Guys, fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. We still need to find the real Yoyo and get him back."

"If it's worth it," Corm mumbled.

Beat jumped at him, but Gum stood between them, hands outstretched. "We'll find him," she said, more to reassure Beat than anything. He had been losing it since Yoyo vanished. "Besides, we can't let the Rhinos think they got one over on us." She directed this to Corn.

Corn nodded slightly and turned. "Start in the morning," he said, skating in the direction of the garage.

Beat stared after him. Gum Placed an hand on his shoulder.

"We will find him. Corn may act like an asshole, but he really does care for the kid."

Beat snorted.

"You know if you get this torn up every time something happens to the kid he is going to become a target, right?"

Beat swallowed, discomfort feasting on the thought. "I'll protect him," he said after a moment.

"Does he know?" Gum stared into Beat's eyes, obscured by his shades.

He looked away. "He wants to prove he is more than just a punk."

"That's not what I…" she started, but Beat waved her off and headed back to the garage.

Gum sighed. Boys were so useless


End file.
